Talk:Iké Dubaku
Image As wonderful as that shot of him from Redemption is, I have a nagging feeling inside that we should put a picture of Dubaku from Season 7 as the main picture. I think it would give a better representation of not only Dubaku as we have most recently seen him, but also how we have most often seen him as the amount of time in Season 7 has far surpassed that in Redemption. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : As good as that image is, I agree. 17:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) This ok? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Looks cool to me! A tad bright/photo flashy but definitely more accurate pic of him. 21:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) The picture of Dubaku was great. I also thought about Morris O'Brian. The picture from him in Day 6 has been up there for a while. Would it be a good idea to add a Day 7 picture of him, or should it wait to see if he appears more often? : Blue Rook: I tried to edit the photo, it was even worse before but that was the best photo in my opinion of him. : Unnamed user: There currently isn't a promo of Morris from Season 7. Until we can get one of him, precedent states that we use the last promo image released of him that accurately represents his appearance. As for now, the Day 6 one will have to do. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. If you get a promo, try putting it in. Another thing was for Allison Taylor. I was wondering about a thumbnail for her. If someone could get a thumbnail for her article in the past episode, that would be great. I'm not axactly going to use it just yet i the article, but I'm going to wait for the next episode to fit it in better. : Did you have something like this in mind? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:59, 22 February 2009 (UTC) That is great! Not dead He survived the explosion? Snsean11 03:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) : Yup, he wasn't killed. I just went and added a note to explain to others also that this scene is found in the expanded version on the DVD. You didn't miss much, Snsean, it just shows the bloody bodies of his men next to a crater, the camera goes close to Dubaku's face, and his eyes suddenly open wide to stare directly at the camera. It was a little silly, actually. 11:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, thanks. Just wondering. Bloody Bodies huh, sounds fantastic! Snsean11 01:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Status Unknown Not only is Dubaku clearly alive the last time we saw him, but we saw in the last couple minutes of the episode in a split screen. Why is his status unknown? 03:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : It didn't go to the last few seconds of the end. And he was in crap condition. I'll revert it, but before I do, but isn't there an argument for unknown status at this time? 03:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry if that came off as an attack. It wasn't intended as one. I just wanted to hear the thought process behind it. I was under the impression where their life was clearly threatened then never heard from again; i.e. Evelyn Martin, John Keeler, etc. Personally, I think we should wait a few episodes and see if they tie up that loose end, even with a piece of exposition, but, with Renee Walker watching him, I think it's possible if not likely we'll hear from him again. Or at least get a random line like "Dubaku just coded" or something. 03:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I didn't take it that way. And that's a good point you bring up. You can revert it, or wait for another opinion; either way I'll see if a consensus develops and will sit this out for now (i.e. I won't touch his status personally). update: I watched it again, and you were right. There was no indication that he was dying, so I made the revert. 05:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Speculation In the notes section, it says Since 24: Redemption was written after the first eight episodes of Season 7, it seems likely that future episodes will reference this incident, does that count as speculation?-2Anthony4 22:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : Yup, but that's where speculation goes according to the policy. Now, whether it's notable or inclusion-worthy speculation, that's a different story. 22:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks.-2Anthony4 22:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Before Redemption I noticed in this section, the word "materiel" has an accent over the first "e". Is that accent supposed to be there? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 18:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Yep, it means military supplies. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, thank you. I thought it was just a misspelling of "material". --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 21:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Wallace 2.0 I think we should call him Jonathan Wallace the 2nd because he provides information the same way. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) . : We can't do that exactly. Only alternative would potentially be to point out the similarity in a brief background info note. 01:38, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Why is he not in the Dubaku Mole Network category? He's the one who organized it to begin with? This feels to me like the equivalent of not including David Emerson as part of "Henderson's crew".--Gunman6 (talk) 18:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Check out the inclusion criteria for that category: "These are the identified members of the group of American law enforcement agents and government employees who were loyal to the terrorist Iké Dubaku". Dubaku was neither American nor a mole in any American law enforcement or government organization. 17:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC)